


Or forever hold your peace

by wawalux



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Bisexual Foggy Nelson, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Funny, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Minor Foggy Nelson/Marci Stahl, POV Foggy Nelson, POV Matt Murdock, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawalux/pseuds/wawalux
Summary: Foggy never thought twice about the love he felt for Matt Murdock. Until that time that he did, that is. With Marci’s engagement ring on the tip of his fingers and a ‘yes’ poised on her lips, surely his brain should’ve landed somewhere between panicked and committed. Instead, astoundingly, and most of all, uninvited, his mind filled with Matt’s grin, blinding like that camera flash that disappears before you have a chance to blink, leaving little ghosts of light lingering in his eyes.[OR: Foggy realizes his very not platonic feelings for Matt one second too late and his race to the altar becomes something more of a marathon (or a crawl or a moonwalk or...well, you get the gist).]
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll preface this by saying three things:   
> 1) If you are a fan of Marci Stahl, this isn't the fic for you  
> 2) If you came here looking for a smile, then this might be the fic for you  
> 3) The smut is a few chapters down, I'll give you a warning in case you'd like to skip it

You see, the thing with love is that. Well. It’s the kind of thing that you don’t think about, really. Sometimes it’s just _there_ , like an extension of that person, an extra limb they carry around with them.

Foggy never thought twice about the love he felt for Matt Murdock. Until that time that he did, that is. With Marci’s engagement ring on the tip of his fingers and a ‘yes’ poised on her lips, surely his brain should’ve landed somewhere between panicked and committed. Instead, astoundingly, and most of all, uninvited, his mind filled with Matt’s grin, blinding like that camera flash that disappears before you have a chance to blink, leaving little ghosts of light lingering in his eyes.

The thing with love is, or rather, the _problem_ is…well. Foggy never quite knew how to stop thinking about it after that.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not like Foggy had never considered it before. There had been times when things had been…blurrier? Like that time that he caught Matt asleep, for instance.

Columbia days, it was literally the crack of dawn, the winter sun, still bleary-eyed, stroked the world with a handful of rays. It was like one of those scenes straight from a Biblical painting, individual beams so discernible that Foggy swears he could count them, each a gentle spotlight highlighting the auburn shades in Matt’s sleep-strewn hair. There had been something forbidden in this glimpse of eternity, in the gentle parting of Matt’s lips and the dappling shade under his eyelashes.

Still, this was before Foggy had really ever explored the concept of sexuality, when things were still simple. Foggy hadn’t wondered about the taste of his skin. He hadn’t considered stealing an inch for himself. He’d watched, transfixed, and learned that beauty could mean many things and that, despite the growing list of complicated words his latest cramming session had jam-packed into his brain, there were some feelings that still didn’t have a name.


	3. Chapter 3

So the proposal hadn’t been his idea. Well, except for the first “we are all going to die” spur of the moment proposal turned into the best shag of his life. And the second ‘drunk off my ass post-funeral’ spiel he’d given. No. The third ‘Marci deserves a real proposal’ proposal: That one had Karen written all over it.

They’d planned the details down to the selection of his cuff-links and cotton handkerchief in his right pocket (because gentlemen know that women’s tears are as precious as their kisses, and should always be prepared. Or Karen said it made him look ‘debonair’ and Foggy kind of liked the way that sounded). Karen suggested he call it an anniversary dinner so the surprise would not be too unexpected and ruin the effect.

And through it all Matt…had been there. Because Matt was always there (except for that brief never ending intermission when he had been dead, at least). Foggy let him feel the ring in the jewelry store, and he helped him knock off a couple hundred bucks off the price when Matt insisted that he could ‘feel clarity’(or perhaps it had something to do with Matt’s wounded duck act and the cute shop assistant that couldn’t peel her peepers off his face).

So there he was, down on his knee in his expensive new Armani suit that was definitely not meant to be worn in this position. His thoughts uncharacteristically full of trivial things, like how there was a small piece of lettuce stuck in the teeth of the waiter that was smiling encouragingly while waiting with the champagne, or what exactly you were supposed to do with the little satin box once you were begrudged your fate. Put it back in your pocket? Put it in her purse? Did the ring lose value if it got lost?

He’d been lost in the moment too, of course. Filled with love and fear (terror) and promise. Hoping he’d be able to remember the way Marci’s face lit up and sparkled brighter than the princess cut diamond ring he’d picked. Hoping that the gesture would tell her all that his half-stammered, mostly blanked-out speech, couldn’t.

He knew he’d forget the color of her dress, while always remembering how it clung to her like the hands of a passionate lover. He knew he’d remember the promise of treasures to come in that that mischievous glint in her eye. How his suit trousers became that much more uncomfortable just at the thought.

Marci was a catch, recently redeemed soul and all. Even Foggy, in his pudgy self-righteous state, had to admit that he’d be a fool to let her go. Still, there Foggy was, sore knees and thighs cramping, unable to explain why all he could think about was the way Matt’s smile crinkled his eyes the moment Marci gasped ‘yes’.

And this is the moment Foggy realized, three straight proposals and one full-blown unrequited (and definitely not acknowledged) gay crush later, that he was completely, irrevocably, and utterly, screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer, more normal chapters to come :)
> 
> Readers, wherever you are, I hope you are looking after yourselves.


End file.
